In the design of electric machines, it is known to select structural parameters such as slot number depending on the intended application and desired performance characteristics of the machine. However, not all values of the structural parameters are used in practice. There is room for improved performance of electric machines, particularly in robotics.
Electric machines typically use electrically conductive wire turns wrapped around soft magnetic stator posts (teeth) to generate flux. The manufacturing process for this type of motor construction can be time consuming and expensive. As well, such motors typically have a torque to mass ratio that makes them relatively heavy for mobile actuator applications such as in robotics where the weight of a downstream actuator must be supported and accelerated by an upstream actuator.